


Relax

by cloudinkling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudinkling/pseuds/cloudinkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade can’t relax when they have sex.</p>
<p>“I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living.” ― Dr. Seuss; An entry for homestuck shipping world cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

“Jade, Jade, hey, Jade,” John said, almost yelling in her ears.

She blinked, and looked at him, her vision blurred since her glasses were taken off before they got in bed. Her vision wasn’t so bad that she couldn’t see anything. John wasn’t even that close, but she could tell his eyes were blue, see his dark brown hair, and she could make out the outlines and images of her posters, blurry as they were. John gave her this weird look. Not grumpy, but not happy, either. More like confused and concerned than anything else.

“Yeah?” she asked, trying not to sound as stiff as her naked body was wrapped around him.

“You should probably relax a bit,” he said, soothing, gliding a gentle hand through her black hair, quirking a grin at her.

“I am relaxed. I am as relaxed as a very rich person living on their own private island in the middle of a large ocean with no one else around except their lover slash brother,” she said, smirking.

John snorted in amusement, smiling back. Then he sighed, and shifted his hips, his dick slipping out of her. She swallowed, shifting her legs a bit as she tried to relieve the awkward feeling of emptiness. John moved his legs to either side of her hips, and shimmied up her body, until he sat on her stomach.

“Rude, much,” she said, lifting her eyebrows. “Off.” She bucked her torso, and John let out a yelp as he tried to hold on, but failed and ended up sliding to her side.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” he said, pouting.

“Why couldn’t you do it beside me?” she asked. “Besides, I thought we were in the middle of sexy times, not feelings jam.”

“Well,” he said, rolling out the word. “We could be having sexy times, but, Jade, don’t take this wrong, please!” he said, holding his hands up defensively, bracing for an oncoming storm. “But you’re not very good at it!”

“Hey, now!” she said, sitting up fast. She hovered above him and poked him in the chest. “Who’s to say that I’m not good at this? What about you, huh? What if you’re the one that’s not good at it?” She glared at him.

“Well, that’s the thing, Jade,” he said, sheepish, rubbing his hands against the back of his neck. “We’ve done this a few times already, and each time it feels the exact same. I’ve tried doing different things, like extending foreplay until you’re about to orgasm, only doing enough foreplay to make your pussy slick, and angling my dick in differently, and lube, and even different positions, and nothing's working!”

“Well, maybe,” she said, glancing away from his adamant face. “There’s other things that go into it that we haven’t tried.”

“Jade,” John groaned. “We don’t even have to do penetrative sex! I've enjoyed oral and hand jobs, but you get so stiff when it comes to me putting my dick in you, that it’s really uncomfortable, and I don’t know what to do because you won’t tell me or relax.”

“I’m not doing anything wrong,” she said, getting up and out of the bed. She shifted on her feet before she turned and left the room, slamming the door. “I’m not doing anything wrong,” she said again, grinding her teeth as she clenched her fists.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t see much of John for the rest of the day, and when she did, he’d flinch, and disappear before she could say anything. Not that she knew what to say. She acted horrible, and John was just trying to make it better for both of them, but it really vexed her that he blamed her for it. He’d told her that she was his first, so how would he know what was wrong?

She’d read books and knew lots about sex. So it really wasn’t her fault. It couldn’t be, she decided, as she shot at her target, twitching only at the kick of the rifle. Bec rubbed against her long skirt. She smiled, and knelt down to hug and pet him.

“Good boy,” she said, nuzzling her nose behind one of Bec’s ears. “Good boy.” She rubbed her hands into his thick white fur, giving him little back scratches, before patting him one last time before standing up.

They were out on the plains of her island. The part where there weren’t many trees, but had gentle sloping hills and flowers. This was the best place to do some target practice because there weren’t as many animals around, and if she wanted to switch from target practice to playing fetch with Bec, there was plenty of room to do so. She lifted her rifle, locked onto target, and fired. Bec barked an encouraging sound as the bullet hit the middle. She smiled.

“Wanna fetch, boy?” Bec wagged his tail, shifting into a more tense position as he readied for the shot.

“Okay, here we go!” she said, aiming her gun out into the distance, no target in mind, and fired. Bec burst after it, a silent explosion of sound as he chased the bullet down. Jade lowered her gun as she raised her hand up to block the sun to try and watch him. A smile broke over her face as Bec cleared the hill and disappeared.

She heard a sound behind her and she frowned, suspecting the perpetrator, as she turned around, and glared as John trudged over to where she stood. He stopped a good distance outside her personal space. Instead of saying anything, he whistled for a bit, not to call Bec who was running back towards them mouth shut tight around the bullet, but as a silence breaker. 

When Bec returned her bullet to her, making her hand gross and slobbery with dog saliva, John finally spoke. “There’s nothing wrong with not doing something you don’t like, you know? I’m not going to be mad if you don’t want to have penetrative sex.”

Jade growled. “I want to have sex! I want to have your dick up my cunt, John. I don’t know why you’re having such an issue with it! Do you not want to do it? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“No, not at all,” John said, calmly. She wanted to lash out at him, wanted to destroy his contained calm.

“Then what the fuck, John? Why would you even say I was bad?” she asked, hissing with frustration, her shoulders tense, and shaking.

John’s brows furrowed. “You’re not bad at it! I just think you need to relax a little, and not take sex so. Seriously.” He smiled, and said, “I know you’ve read up about it, but it’s just us. Sex should be fun, and intimate, and romantic. It can be all three, or just one, but you have to relax about it, because it’s not that important, and even if we do mess up, we can laugh about it together later, yeah?”

“But,” Jade said, frowning, “You still implied that it’s my fault.”

He pursed his lips. “Yeah, I guess I did, a little, but I’m also saying that maybe you should ignore some of the things you read in health books about sex—”

“Rose loaned me some romance novels. It wasn’t all health books,” Jade said, serious, then grinned as John doubled over, and started laughing. 

“Jade," he wheezed, still laughing. "That’s not a good source of learning about sex! You went from one end where it’s all sciencey, to romanticized and perfect sex, oh my god!” He fell over, arms wrapped around his middle as he laughed until tears fell. When he finally calmed down, he looked at her and said, “I’m not saying forget the important facts, but just know that some of what is written in health books was written by stuffy old men who never asked a woman what she’d like. You don’t have to be perfect with me. I want you to enjoy it, too. If you don’t relax, then how are you going to enjoy it?”

Bec jumped up on John, liking and slobbering over him as he screamed in laughter and eww because slobbers. She laughed at John before calling Bec to her, petting him on his head and giving him a treat. John sat up, hair mussed every which way with grass poking out of it, glasses knocked off, and slobber on one side of his face. Jade laughed, and knocked him back down before lifting up her rifle and aiming it towards the ocean.

“Fetch,” she said, pulling the trigger. 

As Bec chased after the bullet, she sat next to John, pulling grass out of the ground, and dropping them on his face. “Yeah, I guess. We’ll try it your way. For once,” she said with a grin and a wink. John smiled and pulled her down next to him, kissing her cheek before Bec knocked him over to lavish Jade in the best kisses she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted [here](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/3493.html?thread=1428645#cmt1428645).


End file.
